A Sun In Night Club
by srzkun
Summary: Aku si tukang bercinta yang jatuh cinta RnR? SEMUA CHARA BAD MORAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa vulgar dan frontal, Lemon, semua charanya Bad moral, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku seorang pelacur. Banyak pria dengan hati iblis memesanku untuk meniduriku. Kadang pula anak SMA yang tidak memiliki begitu banyak uang nekat membeliku untuk sekedar menjilat atau meremas payudaraku. _Iseng-iseng_ mereka menghisap payudaraku hingga membuatku basah.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku tidur atau _digrepe_ laki-laki. Bahkan aku telah diperkosa oleh ayahku sendiri semenjak aku masih kelas 6 SD. Sekolahku hanya tamat SMA, meskipun aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai tinggi. Agar tak hidup memalukan seperti ini.

Tapi keinginan itu membuat aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Apanya yang mau jadi orang baik-baik. Toh dirinya memang penggila seks semenjak bapakku menggauli anaknya sendiri.

Bahkan akulah yang meminta disentuh setiap kali melihat bapakku seks dengan perempuan-perempuan panggilannya. Kadang bertiga, kadang berempat, kadang bersama teman sekelasku, kadang bersama teman-teman kakakku.

Sakura Haruno—perempuan menyedihkan penggila seks.

Dia seorang yang baik-baik. Dari namanya saja terlihat dia calon dokter dengan _intelejensi_ tinggi. Dia pria kaya dengan segudang hal yang mampu membuatnya sombong—tapi tak pernah ia lakukan itu.

Tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kemeja (meski aku masih melihat otot-otot perutnya yang sangat indah) dan celana bahan hitam setiap kali ia berangkat kerja. Rambut ravennya yang sangat indah dan mata hitam obsidiannya yang mampu menggebor mataku.

Memikirkan fantasi seksual bersamanya saat dia menyentuh kemaluanku dengan jari-jari kekarnya membuatku basah seketika. _See—_bahkan aku duluan yang memikirkan betapa senangnya ketika kami bergumul diatas ranjang.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan," katanya menggodaku malam-malam begini di bar tempatku bekerja dengan kedipan mata seksi dan nakal. Ia memang sering berada disini kalau malam tiba.

Aku menghampirinya dengan _tanktop _merah_—_itu tidak bisa dibilang dress—sepanjang pertengahan pantatku serta g-string hitam yang tak mampu menutupi kemaluanku. Ah! Aku lebih suka bertugas seperti ini. Biar langsung bayar langsung tancap.

"Hai, tuan dokter," balasku menyapanya. Kulihat ia menyeringgai seksi lalu mencium bibirku lembut.

Oh! Dia tidak bejad. Dia tampan dan kaya diumurnya yang mencapai 27 tahun. Ia membutuhkan seorang _tunasusila_ sepertiku. Hitung-hitung referensi ketika nanti ia menikah.

Menikah—?

Dulu aku pernah bermimpi bernikah dengan seorang yang kucintai. Memiliki keluarga serta kasih sayang melimpah. Tapi—hahaha aku bahkan sadar siapa diriku.

Aku diciptakan hanya sebagai **alat **pemuas laki-laki brengsek yang telah memiliki istri dirumah dan laki-laki penasaran yang ingin menyicipi wanita diumurnya yang begitu muda.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita lakukan saja. Aku belum dapat pelanggan dari seminggu lalu," ajakku bergumul dengannya. Kurang ajar? Memang. Bagiku itu pantas untukku. Dari menjajakan tubuhku, aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian-pakaian mahal dan makan-makanan enak.

Tanpa basa-basi ia melumat bibirku dan melakukan seks di ruang penuh hingar-bingar musik sebagai backsound-ku bercinta dengan dokter tampan itu. Ya, kami melakukan di tengah-tengah bar.

Ini dia yang kusuka—seks dengannya selalu menantang.

Pakaianku yang memang tidak mampu menutup tubuhku entah hilang kemana. Telanjang di tengah-tengah bar begini membuatku semakin basah. Apalagi ketika jari-jari kekar dan hangat itu menusuk liangku. Dalam dan keras. Membuatku berjengit seketika, merasa kesakitan. Ia hisap-hisap payudara cup G ku dengan bernafsu dan menggigitnya kasar. Meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Aunggghh… Sasuk.. ahhh!" racauku ketika ia menambahkan 3 jari lagi ke dalam kemaluanku. Total semua jari yang bersarang ada 4 dan itu sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Meski begitu, aku hanyalah gadis yang dipaksa menjadi seorang wanita berumur 19 tahun. Tentu saja meski banyak _penis-penis_ besar yang masuk kedalam kemaluanku, pasti akan_ rapet_ lagi. Vagina kan bersifat elastis, empat hari tidak dimasuki saja bisa rapet lagi, apalagi seminggu?

Ia terus saja mengocok liangku dengan penuh semangat. Bibirnya tak henti menggerayangi lekuk tubuh sempurnaku. Membuatku menjerit-jerit penuh nikmat.

"Houuuffff… ahhhh… ungghhhhh.. auhhhhh.. pfffuuuckhhh," racauku karena nikmat. Dan itu membuatku klimaks sedangkan dia menjilat jarinya dengan seksi. Tempat ini semakin ramai akibat petunjukan seks ku dengan dokter muda itu, tapi tak sedikit yang masa bodo dan terus melanjutkan berdansa di lantai dansa. Sekarang giliranku untuk memuaskannya.

Aku mendorongnya kasar, membuka kemejanya yang menciumi leher dan telinganya. Kudengar ia mendesah seksi memanggil namaku. Ciumanku turun dan menemukan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Dan mulutku menggilas habis putting kecoklatan itu membuat penisnya yang tadinya hanya ereksi kecil-kecilan semakin menegang, siap menghajar vaginaku.

"Ssshhh… lanjut Sakuraa… aahh".

Aku membuka resliting celananya dan menurunkannya sedikit. Aku menelan ludahku. Penisnya begitu besar. Pasti akan merobek vaginaku dan aku akan pingsan lagi. Penis itu sebesar kepalan tanganku sewaktu SMP. Besar dan berurat. Bola itu juga terlihat besar membuatku ingin segera mencicipinya.

Aku memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutku. Dengan asal kugigit-gigit gemas. Sedari dulu Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku menggigit batang gemuk itu.

"Ahhsss! Sakit, Baka!" umpatnya membuatku terkekeh geli. Segera ku_servis_ dia dengan sebaik mungkin. Begini-begini dia pelanggan yang berani membayarku mahal.

Dia segera menggulingku dan melepas batangnya dari mulutku. Aku menggerutu, padahal sedang asik-asiknya memakan_ titit_-nya itu.

Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginaku, siap mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai pagi tiba. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, ia menusukkan langsung batangnya. Membuatku berteriak sakit dan penonton lainnya bersorak gembira.

AH! Aku lupa jika kami disaksikan banyak orang.

Ia menggenjotku kasar tanpa ampun dan tanpa memberiku nafas. Kejantanannya yang besar membuatku merasa kesakitan. Ngilu dan perih berada di bagian selangkanganku.

"AWH! AWH! SASUKEH-KHUUUUN," teriakku tidak tahan. Berkali-kali cairan cintaku merembes keluar.

Teriakan-teriakanku tidak didengarkannya, ia terus menarik-dorongkan kejantanannya di lorongku membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak pingsan.

Lama-kelamaan perlakuannya berbeda, ini mulai nikmat. Kejantanannya mentok dan menyentuh setiap inchi vagina sempitku. Dan itu membuat kami gila.

"Uuuh.. Saku… Sakuraaaah… nggh!" nafasnya memburu menggelitik dadaku. Ia terus menusukku sampai kurasakan kejantanannya tambah keras. Aku tahu sebentar lagi ia dan aku juga klimaks. Ah! Aku baru sadar sudah 7 kali aku klimaks dan ia belum sama sekali.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh kami, cairanku sudah merembes ke lantai bar, celana dalam dan tanktop ku juga tidak tau kemana. Ini gila. Seks yang paling gila. Mataku sudah berkunang-kunang merasa nikmat dan tidak kuat.

"Uhhh… AHHHHH! Aku cinta kamu, Sakuraaaaaaah," teriak Sasuke disusul dengan spermanya yang muncrat kedalam diriku. Dan banyak yang merembes keluar.

Dia—

Uchiha Sasuke mencintaiku?

Apa aku pantas dicintai olehmu dr. Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya aku terbangun di dalam kamarku dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Masih perih dan lengket kemaluanku oleh cairan dokter muda tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Masih terasa juga panas di kemaluanku seolah-olah kejantanannya masih bersarang di liangku. Dan masih ingat pula aku akan ungkapan cintanya padaku.

Seketika aku ingin menangis.

Bohong jika aku tidak tertarik kepada dirinya secara personal. Aku tertarik pada dokter itu, selain karena pengalaman seksnya yang membuatku gila.

Aku mencintainya, bahkan semenjak kami pertama bertemu. Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh nafasku. Dan aku menyayanginya bukan karena harta dan ketampanannya yang melimpah. Aku menyayanginya dan kadang bermimpi menikah dengannya. Meskipun aku pelacur, tapi hanya spermanya saja yang masuk kedalam vaginaku. Hanya sperma Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berusaha memintanya menikahiku.

Kenapa ini begitu rumit? Kenapa ini terlalu sulit buatku.

Hei pelacur! Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena pria yang dicintai olehmu juga mencintaimu.

Heh—cinta?

Huh

Aku tertawa sendiri mendengar itu. Tunasusila sepertiku bicara omong kosong tentang cinta.

Bahkan ayahku yang bilang jika 'cinta adalah seks'. Menyedihkan!

Aku melangkahkan tubuhku tertatih akibat percintaan semalam—dengan si penis besar, begitulah aku memanggilnya ketika ia mulai begitu menyebalkan.

Aku membersihkan diriku.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Membersihkan diriku?

Aku ini kotor! Bangsat! Brengsek! Jalang!

Aku menitikkan airmataku. Hina sekali diriku. Dan seorang sepertiku mengharapkan cinta? Huh! Bahkan Tuhan menertawakanku. Para malaikat menyumpah-serapahi aku. Dan para iblis yang sedang berpesta pora karena mendapatkan satu pengikutnya lagi.

"ARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG G!"

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah semenjak melayani Uchiha Sasuke, aku berusaha menghindarinya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja dulu. Aku tidak ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

Tak jarang ia mendatangi apartemen mahalku, hasil tabunganku dari bergumul ranjang dengan pejabat-pejabat daerah. Dan aku sengaja untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengannya.

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, hari ini aku mulai tidak enak badan. Aku segera menelfon Ino, sahabatku yang juga kupu-kupu malam sepertiku, untuk menemaniku seharian.

"Kau menghindari Uchiha lagi? Huh, aku sudah bosan melihatnya hancur seperti itu," ucap Ino sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Meminta penjelasan. Ino menghela nafas dan mematikan rokoknya. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan duduk di bangku bar di apartemenku.

"HAHAHAHA! SAKURA-CHANKU, HEH! BRENGSEK, KAU LIHAT WANITAKU? HEI NERD! KAU TAHU KAN DIMANA SAKURA-CHAN KU," teriak Ino sambil memperagakan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mabuk. Aku terkekeh geli.

"Kau terlalu melebihkan".

"Ih!" cibir Ino. Tiba-tiba mataku membulat, tubuhku mendadak lemas dan mual.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, Ino juga mengikutiku dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian memijit tengkukku agar aku bisa memuntahkan segala isi perutku. Aku begitu lemas. Ino memapahku menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkanku.

"Katakan padaku. Jangan bilang kau lupa pakai pengaman!" tuding Ino. Aku menghela nafas. Membohongi Ino sama saja kau berkhayal tentang peri yang dapat mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu—mustahil. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengorek laci disampingku. Mengambil 3 buah testpack. Dan semua hasilnya positf. Kulihat Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku… aku hamil Ino. Dan ayahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke," terangku. Dan kemudian kami menangis bersama.

…

**[A/N] : sebenernya ini fict inspired by karya fiksinya mbak djenar. Pengennya kata-katanya frontal tapi gak ada lemonya. Tapi kelabasan malah buat lemon. Wkwkwk omesnya bekerja sih. Fict ini inspirasi dari fictnya Kira Desuke-Between dan Sehangat mentari-Ay. Tapi tenang aja, nggak akan ada SasuXother atau SakuXother (setelah dia hamil). Lagi juga kayaknya fict ini bakalan ending di chapter 3-5 (kalau dilanjutin). Pengen banget liat Sasuke berjuang buat Sakura.**

**Berjuang apa? Entahlah, gue juga gak tahu. Wkwkwk**

**Ini gak ditambahin The End atau To Be Continue. Soalnya gue gak tahu mau lanjutin apa kagak. Takut gak ada waktu. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba ini fict diubah jadi oneshoot, gapapa yah xD #digampar.**

**err satu lagi, kalau misal ini termasuk bashing chara mohon dimaafkan yah, gak berniat deh sumpah._.v awalnya ga beneran mau publish, cuma mau tau aja kalau fict beginian responnya kayak apa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Warning : Bad Moral, Bahasa non sensor, AU, OOC, 18+]**

**Inspired by Kira Desuke-Between, Ay-Sehangat Mentari, and Djenar Maesa Ayu**

**[note : karena kemarin persiapan buat fict OS, dan akhirnya dilanjutkan jadi MC yaudah, mulai sekarang pakai sudut pandang penulis]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bermata biru laut itu memandang kosong langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang terkesan berantakan itu. Sesekali ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Meskipun kini telanjang bulat, tapi tetap saja udara terasa begitu panas. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah tertidur disampingnya. Oh! Bukan—wanita itu bukan istrinya ataupun kekasihnya.

Wanita itu adalah pelacur yang dipesannya.

Uzumaki Naruto—pria berambut spike itu memakai kembali boxer yang menutupi kejantanannya. memasuki balkon kamarnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dulu.

Setiap kali mereka bercinta, ia tak pernah merasa kosong.

Dulu.

Setiap kali ia terbangun dari kegiatan seks malamnya dengan wanitanya, ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan ciuman bibir penuh kasih sayang dari wanitanya. Meskipun ia telah berlaku kasar semenjak awal permainan mereka.

Dulu.

Itu dulu. Sebelum ia mencampakkan kekasih gelapnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa kosong meskipun ia mendesah kala penisnya memasuki vagina dari berbagai wanita. Ia tetap kosong meskipun yang ia tiduri adalah seorang perawan.

.

.

BRAK!

"TOLOL KALIAN," hardik Hinata—wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu menggebrak meja apartemen mewah milik Sakura. Matanya menatap tajam Ino dan Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Dari bajunya saja diketahui, gadis itu sama seperti mereka.

Hinata mematikan rokoknya dan memandang Sakura yang kini tengah terisak dan Ino yang mengelus punggung Sakura. Ino berfikir, Sakura harus tenang. Bagaimanapun, Sakura sedang hamil saat ini.

"Aku mencintainya… Hinata," cicit Sakura. Bukan karena Sakura takut, tapi karena ia tahu, ini sudah menyerempet ke masa lalu Hinata. Dan Sakura tahu, Hinata marah karena menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Cinta, heh? Jangan bercanda," dengus Hinata meremehkan. Sementara Ino kelu untuk berbicara, mengungkapkan argumentasinya. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah anak baru yang sangat dekat dengan primadona semacam Hinata dan Sakura. Ia juga belum terlalu banyak melayani pria-pria bajingan seperti Hinata dan Sakura. Ia hanya tahu, keperawanannya ia berikan dengan cuma-cuma sebagai bahan taruhan Bar tempatnya bekerja. Dan ia ingat, dulu ia digauli hampir 4 orang. Ia tak begitu punya pengalaman seperti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Selanjutnya kau ingin apa? Menangis di hadapan dokter itu dan memintanya menikahimu, menafkahi lahir dan batinmu dan mengakui anak dari kandunganmu? Heh—bahkan ketika kau datang padanya dan mengungkapkan kehamilanmu, ia akan menendangmu keluar," dengan tidak berperasaan, Hinata menghantam ulu hati Sakura dengan kata-katanya. Matanya semakin mengeluarkan airmata. Ia tak begitu memikirkan akibatnya.

"Gugurkan, Sakura," Hinata berucap lembut. Menahan airmatanya. Sementara Sakura meraung-raung mendengarnya.

Hinata tahu, kata-katanya cukup kasar. Tapi itulah yang menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan untuk _jobong _1 sepertinya.

Seorang wanita hanyalah _sex-toy_ bagi para laki-laki—

Dan kenyataan itu tak hanya menampar Sakura tapi juga menamparnya.

Dulu.

Ia seorang Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi, konglomerat yang hanya mengedipkan mata mampu memberikan apapun yang ia mau.

Dulu.

Ia adalah seorang lady yang disegani dan dikagumi banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Dulu.

Ia adalah seorang yang lembut dan berbahasa santun. Sopan dan panutan untuk dicontoh oleh adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata tersenyum miris— itu semua hanya dulu. Dan ia yang dulu sudah tidak ada. Tiga tahun sudah ia membuang jauh-jauh nama Hyuuga yang disandangnya. Beralih dari seorang lady dan masuk ke dunia hitam seorang pekerja seks komersial. Selanjutnya ia mengenal Sakura, gadis yang lebih mudah 3 tahun darinya itu melayani seorang pejabat yang ia kenal. Kolega ayahnya.

Dan ia sadar—seorang wanita tidak punya harga diri lagi di hadapan pria.

Hinata memegang punggung Sakura. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sakura—"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah menangis.

"Kalau dulu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin ia sudah bisa masuk _playgroup_ saat ini."

Kemudian mereka semua berpelukan.

.

.

Ino merapihkan mini dress hitamnya dan memoles wajahnya dengan make up. Hari ini tugasnya bekerja. Biasa—kali ini pelukis itu lagi yang memesannya. Kadang Ino berfikir, untuk gadis yang masih pemula dalam hal melayani pria, kenapa pria dengan sejuta senyum palsu itu repot-repot memesannya. Ia bisa saja memesan Tenten yang dikenal sebagai si ganas, atau Karin si penggoda yang dengan mudah membangkitkan nafsu setan manusia-manusia laknat seperti itu. Tapi ya, untung juga. Pelukis muda itu memberikan uang tiga kali lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya yang lain.

Ino melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 19.30. masih banyak waktu untuk Ino sekedar melayani orang-orang di bar. Sekedar menghisap payudara atau melakukan _coli_. Ino ingin tertawa sewaktu mengucapkan kata itu. Pernah ia bertanya pada salah satu pelanggannya dan dihadiahi kekehan oleh pria itu.

"_Coli_ itu cocok pelir. Cocok itu tusuk. Sedangkan pelir itu _titit_ku. Kamu gabungin saja dua kata itu."

Ino melirik pria raven yang berada di kursi bar. Ia sering kali datang hanya untuk wanita yang bahkan menghindarinya. Ia segera menghampiri si pemuda. Hitung-hitung ia ingin minum dulu sebelum si pemesan tiba.

"Anda kesini lagi, tuan?" tanyanya ramah. Dress hitamnya sedikit menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Ia tidak seberani Sakura yang bahkan berani mengenakan bikini di tengah-tengah bar. Dentuman musik khas ala club malam membuat ruangan ini begitu berisik. Belum lagi sesak karena banyak orang yang senggol sana-sini menyamai irama lagu itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan lawan bicaranya.

Ino meneguk wine yang dipesannya. Ia terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang frustasi seperti orang tolol.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?" Tanya Ino mulai serius. Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sudah sebulan lebih ia merokok, akibat dari ke-putus-asaanya tidak bisa menemui Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya," ucapnya kemudian, "— sangat mencintainya," lanjutnya. Ino tersenyum miris. Baginya, Sakura sangatlah beruntung.

Dicintai dan disayangi dengan tulus oleh pemuda yang juga dicintainya, siapa yang tak ingin.

Ino paham sedari dulu, cinta bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Termasuk _jobong_ sepertinya. Cinta tak butuh latar belakang, dan cinta tak butuh alasan. Ino meraik bungkusan rokok yang berada di atas meja bar. mengambil sebatang dan menyalakannya. Merokok memang hal yang paling ampuh untuk mengurangi rasa pening akibat masalah pelik.

"Aku berusaha percaya padamu—" Ino menghembuskan asap rokok itu lalu menghisap rokoknya lagi, "—akan kuberikan informasi besar padamu," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia meminta kertas kepada si bartender dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ah— itu pelangganku, ingat! Kalau sampai kau melukainya. Aku yang akan langsung membunuhmu!" ucap Ino angkuh yang ia pelajari dari Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kertas yang diberikan Ino—pelacur yang baru dikenalnya saat ia menunggu dengan putus asa Sakuranya- padanya. Sebuah alamat. Ia tak tahu alamat siapa. Yang jelas, kertas ini akan mengantarkannya pada Haruno Sakura—wanita yang akan ia persunting nanti.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Udara pagi yang segar bagus untuk dihirup oleh Sakura yang kini berbadan dua. Semenjak bercerita dengan Hinata dan Ino, mereka menyarankan Sakura untuk bermeditasi di daerah pegunungan untuk menjernihkan fikirannya dan untuk memperbaiki kondisinya. Keseringan_ morning sick _bagi ibu hamil juga tidak baik. Mana ada nutrisi yang masuk kalau semua makanan yang dicernanya akan keluar begitu saja.

Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya, berniat menghubungi Ino. Sendirian disini juga ternyata sepi, tak ada erangan nikmat yang ia ciptakan dan tidak ada rayuan gombal khas laki-laki brengsek yang berujung di salah satu kamar hotel. Ia begitu merindukan teman-temannya.

Hinata, meski gadis itu berperilaku kasar. Tapi Sakura tahu, Hinata orang yang lemah lembut dan pengertian. Pernah suatu kali ia bertanya mengenai kenapa Hinata tidak memiliki orang yang dikasihi atau dikagumi. Bahkan ia tak pernah memuji kliennya seperti Ino memuji si pelanggan setianya yang selalu mengikut-sertakan kuas dalam kegiatan seks mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi," ungkap Hinata dengan datar. Ada sedikit rasa marah, kecewa dan sakit hati di raut wajahnya.

Marah pada siapa?

Kecewa pada siapa?

Ah—! Entahlah… Hinata orang yang begitu tertutup. Dan tak akan pernah menceritakan sesuatu yang pribadi pada siapapun. Meskipun itu sahabatnya.

Ino, gadis feminine itu menjalani hari-harinya sebagai pelayan di Bar kami bekerja. Awalnya aku yakin dia tidak akan masuk ke dunia hitam kami. Ino saat itu lulus SMA, seangkatan denganku. Ia dibawa oleh mami Tsunade—wanita tunasusila pemilik Bar. Namun, lama kelamaan ia semakin tertarik dengan dunia kami. Mulai mencoba rokok dan alkohol. Kemudian dengan nekat ia menawarkan keperawanannya untuk dijadikan bahan taruhan Mami Tsunade yang senang berjudi. Sayangnya kesukaannya pada judi tak membawanya selalu kedalam keberuntungan. Mami Tsunade kalah dan Ino mulai digilir.

Dan Ino menikmatinya. Ia bahkan tak menyesal.

Kemudian mereka bertiga menjadi primadonna di Bar itu. Maka tak jarang, dalam sekali melayani pria hidung belang, mereka dapat langsung membeli barang-barang mewah. Yah—kecuali Sakura, ia sendiri masih suka melayani _'adik-adik'_ kelasnya yang hanya penasaran dengan rasanya seks.

Sakura terus berkutat pada pikirannya sampai ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan langkah malas ia membuka pintu itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika pria tampan itu ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura," panggil pria itu lirih.

Sakura hendap menutup pintunya namun Sasuke yang memaksanya masuk sehingga tubuhnya terkena hantaman pintu Sakura. Karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya semalam belum berakhir, ia tumbang seketika membuat Sakura menjerit.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, pusing di kepalanya masih terasa. Ia menyentuh dahinya dan mendapati sebuah handuk dingin berada di dahinya. Saat ia ingin bangkit, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kalau sudah sadar, pulanglah," ucap Sakura dingin seakan ia begitu menginginkan Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," getir menahan perih, seakan dirinya benar-benar tak lagi dibutuhkan Sakura. Apa salahnya?

Ia hanya mencintai Sakura—

Mencintainya seperti seorang pria terhadap wanita.

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosinya. Ingin menangis namun terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Ingin marah, tapi pada siapa? Ia kecewa, tapi untuk apa? Bukankah jelas Sakura mencintai pria itu.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk seks denganmu."

Sasuke bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya. Erat. Seakan tidak ingin ia lepas.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda—" Sasuke membalikkan kata-katanya persis seperti kata-kata Sakura. "—kau tahu persis, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura merasakan nyawanya tercabut begitu saja, tubuhnya melemas dan pikirannya melayang.

_Andai aku sama sepertimu, aku tak akan pernah ragu—Sakura_

_._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku ingin menjadi Romeo bagimu—Sasuke_

…

**[a/n] : duh ngelanjutinnya agak-agak gak niat. Sebenernya gue bingung mau lanjut kayak apa. Tapi hari-hari sebelumnya pernah gue cicil jadi tinggal lanjutin sebentar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gue kepikiran plot baru. Tapi takut kepanjangan dan malah chapternya lebih dari 5. Takut readersnya bosen sama fict ini.**

**Jujur gue nggak puas sama chapter 2. Gue rasa bakal mengecewakan kalian. Maaf ya readers. Pasti nyesel yang udah fav. Gue nggak pandai buat Multichapter sih-_- yaudah deh. Keburu dibuat, silahkan dinikmati ya.**

**Reviewnya buat unek-unek aja ya. Sampai jumpa chapter 3**

**Thanks To :**

**[Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, mukimuki-chan, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **sasusaku kira, Koibito cherry,** KunoichiSaku Mrs Uchiha Sasuke,** Noritaa, harunochan,** nadialovely,** ulala, My review, aleaJee,** Himana Kikai, SasuSakuSasoGaa, SaSakuToCherry, **pitalica, **Zee Uchiharuno, Api Hitam AMATERASU, **guest]

Dan yang udah Fav.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning ; 21+, Lemon, OOC, AU, bad moral, Typo.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana bisa tubuh Sakura berada dalam dekapan hangat pria tampan yang ia cintai saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah tubuhnya yang merosot duduk di sofa setelah pria tampan itu mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Setelah itu ia melamun hingga sekarang ia bingung, kenapa tubuhnya tak menolak didekap oleh Uchiha Sasuke? Padahal dengan jelas ia menolak kehadiran pria itu. Ia belum siap bertemu dengannya.

Tapi dekapan itu sangat hangat. Dan Sakura tidak berniat melepaskannya. Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, dan jadilah istri yang baik bagiku—" pria itu memberi jeda sebentar, menarik nafas, "—aku akan membawamu kepada orangtuaku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura, menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Pusing melandanya. Sesuatu ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

_Oh Tidak!_—batin Sakura. Karena telah terbiasa, ia jadi hafal betul ciri-ciri _morning sick_ yang ia alami. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sakura!" karena terlalu khawatir, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang tiba-tiba lari. Tak lama setelah Sakura melakukan 'kegiatan rutin'-nya, ia menatap Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan menuju laci ruang santai di villa itu.

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh dalam laci hingga menemukan tiga buah benda. Satu berbentuk lonjong dan agak pipih, serta dua yang lain persegi panjang. Ketiganya menunjukkan dua garis merah pada permukaannya. Testpack.

"Aku tidak seperti drama lain, Sasuke. Aku hamil. Dan ini adalah anakmu," kata Sakura dengan nada getir. Sejujurnya, ia takut jika Sasuke akan membuangnya. Tapi Sasuke berhak tahu, apalagi ia hamil sudah berjarak satu bulan setengah.

Sesaat Sasuke seperti orang linglung, matanya menatap Sakura mencari kebohongan.

_Tidak ada!—_batin Sasuke.

Setelah itu ia memeluk Sakura, amat kencang. Tak berniat melepaskan kedua harta terindahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

…

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai pagi ini. Ia tidak berniat terburu-buru apalagi setelah melakukan seks semalam dengan wanita asal irlandia yang ia pesan dari rekannya.

Tak lama handphone Naruto berdering. Ada email masuk.

_From : Teme_

_Dobe, aku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kalau kau ingin bersenang-senang datang saja ke kelab malam yang sering aku ceritakan. Alamatnya sudah kusisipkan di meja kerjaku. Selamat bersenang-senang. Akan kupastikan kau sangat menyukainya._

Naruto tetawa pelan membaca awalan emailnya. _Siapa yang mau kerumahnya? Geer sekali dokter ganteng itu—_batin Naruto mengejek. Lalu melanjutkan pesan yang ditulis selanjutnya.

Naruto menyempatkan dirinya ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja. Ia betul-betul penasaran dengan café malam tempat para tunasusila bekerja yang kata Sasuke pelayanan mereka memuaskan.

_Bagiku yang memuaskan hanya 'dia'_—batin Naruto nyeri. Seketika perasaan bersalah hinggap di relung hatinya.

Ah— tapi Sasuke berusaha menghiburnya. Segelas beer mungkin bisa menenangkan jiwa-nya. Ia segera mengambil kertas yang sudah disisipkan untuk Naruto dan bergegas menuju kantornya. Sudah jam 10 pagi, dan kehadirannya betul-betul ditunggu. Yah—begitu menyusahkan menjadi seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama bagi pria yang menyukai seks dan kebebasan seperti dirinya.

…

Hinata membuka pintu kamar yang di sewakan ole café tempat biasa orang-orang melakukan seks dengan pekerja club malam disana. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang terbaring dengan tak berbusana dengan posisi mengangkang memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang merah dan terdapat cairan putih disana. Leher, bahu dan dadanya penuh bercak merah. Benar-benar seperti bintang film porno. Hinata tertawa mengejek, bukankah mereka memang bintang film porno?

Hinata mencolek kewanitaan Ino asal, sekedar membangunkannya.

"Ungggghhh…" lenguh Ino keenakan. Matanya membuka secara perlahan dan mendapati Hinata mengelap jarinya dengan tissue.

"Haish! Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara normal. Aku jadi terangsang!" Ucap Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Hinata terkekeh.

"Aku masih normal, bagaimana percintaan kalian semalam? Kuas lagi?" ledek Hinata lalu Ino mendelik. Ino memang junior yang benar-benar berani dengan senior, sehingga Hinata dan Sakura menyukai Ino dan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Yaah begitulah. Penisnya tak terlalu besar seperti milik paman Jiraiya, tapi tetap saja terlalu besar untukku. Haah… sampai sakit," ringis Ino mengingat malam-malam panasnya dengan pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha—Sai. Ino tak tahu nama belakang pria itu, itu bukan urusannya juga sih.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kita piknik hari ini, bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata. Ino mengernyitkan alis. Piknik? Bersama Hinata? Senior yang dikenal galak oleh junior-juniornya?

"Piknik? Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Kita ajak Sakura, siapa tahu bisa menenangkan hatinya," Ino mengangkat bahu dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi. Hinata pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menyuruh seorang cleaning service untuk membersihkan kamar yang bau sperma itu.

…

Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura yang masih terlihat datar kemudian mengecupnya, sesekali ia tertawa sendiri membuat Sakura meragukan kewarasan pria itu. Kadang Sakura mengernyit ngilu kalau Sasuke terkekeh nyaris terbahak._ Apakah benar Sasuke sudah gila?_ Batin Sakura, Hih! Membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke—si dokter tampan nan jenius dengan segudang pengalaman seks yang memuaskan—menjadi gila karena kehamilannya membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" hardik Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke saat ia sudah tak nyaman dengan segala ke-TIDAK-_Uchiha_an Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak marah ketika Sakura membentaknya, malahan menambah cengirannya.

"Sayang, mulai sekarang perhatikan pola makanmu ya," Sasuke membalas hanya dengan sebaris kalimat dengan senyuman yang terlihat err—aneh sekaligus menawan. Selanjutnya ia nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya—mengelus sambil menciumi perut Sakura. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hei, Janin, panggil aku papa!"

Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, kehamilannya membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi orang teridiot sepanjang masa.

"Sasuke bodoh! Hmmmppphhh—hahahahahaha," Sakura tertawa lepas, seolah beban di pundaknya terangkat seketika. Sasuke terdiam dan tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tertawa lepas adalah Sakura tercantik sepanjang hidupnya.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran _spring bed_ di kamarnya. Semenjak kehamilan, ia jadi mudah lelah, apalagi tadi Sasuke menahan punggungnya sehingga ia sulit menyenderkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya dipaha Sakura sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Hei, nona bodoh! Mulai sekarang kau tanggung jawabku. Jadi, berhentilah untuk bersikap bodoh seperti dua bulan yang lalu!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar. Untuk saat ini Sakura tidak bisa dikasari. Sesaat Sasuke mengecup perut Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Pasca sadar dari pingsannya kemarin, semalaman ia tidak tidur dan terus mendesak Sakura mengenai kejadian dua bulan lalu. Alas an kenapa Sakura tak mau menemuinya dan apa salahnya selama ini. Hingga puncaknya pagi hari ketika Sakura mual dan muntah di pagi hari dan mengatakan jika dirinya hamil anak Sasuke.

Sungguh—Ini adalah hari terbaiknya.

Dipejamkan matanya sambil menikmati belaian tangan Sakura pada rambut ravennya. Tak lama ia tertidur. Dengan masih memeluk perut Sakura.

Perut calon istrinya dan tempat buah hatinya bersemayam selama kurang dari 9 bulan kedepan.

…

Hinata mengenakan jeans hitam dan kemeja dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan sepatu _wedges_ setinggi lima sentimeter. Rambut biru keunguan miliknya di ikat _ponytail _menambah kesan galak dirinya, namun juga manis. Hinata menyiapkan sandwich untuk makan siangnya, memasak sup, telur gulung, dan makanan sehat penuh gizi untuk Sakura, dan menyiapkan roti tawar dengan selai coklat untuk Ino. Tak lupa ia mencuci buah apel sebagai camilan jika mereka lapar nanti. Ia juga membuat kue bolu dengan campuran coklat, keju dan cream diatasnya sebagai makanan penutup.

Ino memasuki dapur hanya dengan memakai handuk—sehabis mandi.

"Wuaaaaaahhh! Ini semua kau yang buat?" Tanya Ino ragu sekaligus kagum—mengingat pribadi Hinata yang tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali membuat makanan yang nampak enak dimatanya.

"Heh jalang! Cepat pakai bajumu dan segera berangkat, kita harus menjemput Sakura dulu," kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sup yang ia masak. Sesekali terdengar bunyi tiupan nafas Hinata pada sendok dan memakannya—mencicipi hasil masakannya.

Ino mencibir, " Iya! Cerewet."

"Haah—aku jadi ragu masakanmu," lanjut Ino. Hinata diam saja tak menanggapi.

Ino berjalan menuju kamar dan bertemu seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tampa malu, Ino menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Ada apa ya, tuan?" Tanya Ino sambil sesekali membenarkan handuknya yang hampir melorot. Bisa dirasakan Ino, pria berambut silver itu menahan udara panas yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"A.. Aku mencari Tsunade," ujar pria itu sambil menahan nafas. Ino memutar bola mata bosan.

"Tsunade-sama berada di ruangan pojok. Kau masuklah ke lorong itu dan terus lurus hingga menemukan pintu besar. Pagi-pagi begini dia pasti sedang bermain-main dengan _sextoy_ kesayangannya," Ino berniat meninggalkan pria tersebut hingga sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi payudara kanannya. Tangan pria itu.

Sedikit meremas dan memelintirnya membuat Ino memekik kecil. "Namaku Kakashi Hatake, nanti malam pukul sebelas,"pria itu melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan santai menuju tempat Tsunade yang tadi diberitahu Ino.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya cuek, sedikit meringis. Pria itu meremasnya terlalu kencang. Ino segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Tampak Ino memilih-milih pakaian yang nampak cocok untuk piknik—kebanyakan pakaian miliknya adalah pakaian dinas harian sebagai pekerja seks. Matanya jatuh pada dress dibawah lutut—kado terakhir dari sang kakak yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Dress itu terlihat manis, berwarna krem dengan pita hitam dibagian pinggangnya. Dress sederhana yang manis. Sepatu yang ia kenakan adalah sepatu flat warna hitam. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat kuda kini ia kepang, nampak mempermanis penampilannya.

Kali ini, penampilan tunasusila itu nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Nampak seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya.

…

Hinata dan Ino mengetuk pintu villa yang lumayan luas namun tidak bertingkat yang didalamnya terdapat Sakura—tanpa mereka sadari ada Sasuke disana juga. Sakura membukakan pintu dengan sedikit tergesa. Dilihatnya ada Ino dan Hinata berdiri dengan keranjang piknik ditangannya.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita piniiiiiikkkk!" Ino menjerit bersemangat sedangkan Hinata tersenyum manis. Sakura nampak antusias melihat kedua rekannya berdiri di depan pintu villa-nya dan mengajaknya untuk piknik. Sakura menyuruh mereka masuk kemudian.

"Sakura, ada siapa?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut basah dan celana tidur, Uchiha Sasuke yang habis mandi. Hinata menatap tajam Sakura meminta penjelasan. Sakura hanya nyengir salah tingkah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau piknik bersama mereka, boleh yaaaa," kata Sakura dengan mata berbinarnya, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyeringgai.

"Tunggu! Kau boleh ikut! Tapi kau harus jadi semacam err—apa ya? Bodyguard _mungkin_!" kata Hinata dengan senyum yang nampak mengerikan dimata Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke menyanggupi asalkan ia boleh membawa temannya. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Lumayan ada penjaga yang bisa mereka suruh-suruh kapan saja.

Sasuke menelpon seorang temannya yang bernama err—dobe? Orangtua manapun tak akan memberikan nama itu pada buah hatinya—mungkin itu panggilan antar sahabat atau saudara mungkin. Yang jelas, Hinata akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengerjai Sasuke yang telah menghamili sahabatnya.

Sakura keluar dengan dress diatas lutut bermotif bunga-bunga yang kebanyakan berwarna merah muda dengan belt hitam dan sepatu flat berwarna krem. Manis, ranum, namun polos. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan diberi pita krem sewarna sepatunya.

Sasuke nampak terpesona dengan penampilan Sakura yang seperti gadis remaja meskipun umurnya sudah mencapai kata dewasa. Sasuke juga tampak mengaggumkan dengan kaus oblong hitam, jaket sebagai persiapan dan jeans serta sepatu. Meskipun dengan stelan biasa tapi tak mengurangi kharismanya.

"Ayo kita berangkaaaat!" seru Sakura dan Ino antusias sedangkan Hinata tersenyum tipis dan Sasuke berwajah datar.

…

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya bosan, sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu teman Sasuke yang bernama dobe? Tangannya iseng menarik-narik manja lengan Uchiha Sasuke, membuat orang yang lewat didepan mereka menatap iri—tak terkecuali Hinata dan Ino. Sasuke mencubit hidung mancung Sakura, bermaksud menenangkan Sakura yang tengah hamil.

"Jadi? Kapan Dobe-mu itu datang?" Tanya Hinata merusak momen romantis mereka berdua. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura membuatnya muak—masih dengan ideologinya yang mengatakan semua laki-laki adalah brengsek.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, sabarlah sedikit," jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sibuk menarik-narik tangan Sasuke minta dibelikan eskrim. Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura untuk menariknya ke tukang eskrim. Sakura ngidam kah? Terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berbunyi, panggilan dari dobe.

"Hn. Aku sudah menunggu di parkiran KonohaLand. Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke pada _'dobe'_ di telepon. Sasuke menurunkan barang-barang mereka semua dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk untuk membeli karcis masuk. Tangan kirinya menggenggam keranjang makan siang mereka dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sakura, tak berniat melepaskannya di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan hari libur, tapi tetap saja KonohaLand ramai dikunjungi. Maklum, konohaLand adalah taman ria satu-satunya yang dimiliki konoha. Meski begitu, taman ria ini hampir setara dengan Dufan di Indonesia atau bahkan LegoLand di Malaysia. Tiket masuknya juga agak mahal, tapi uang segitu bukanlah hal yang sulit mereka dapatkan—ah lupakan.

Sasuke menyerahkan karcis KonohaLand kepada petugas dan menggandeng Sakura. Hinata dan Ino telah lebih dulu masuk. Sasuke merogoh ponselnya.

_Teme, Aku sudah di loket._

Sasuke menyuruh mereka untuk duduk sebentar menunggu teman Sasuke. Namun Hinata dan Ino izin pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto—si_ dobe_ – datang dengan jeans hitam selutut dan kaus hijau tosca dengan tulisan berbahasa prancis. Sepatu kets abu-abu menambah tampilannya yang memang tak kalah tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke serta kacamata hitam dengan frame putih menambah kesan tampan.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan dibalas senyum. Kemudian, Naruto mendatangi Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Siapa dia? Kenalkan padaku!" jerit Naruto pada Sasuke beserta cengirannya. Sasuke mengernyit kesal dan Sakura Nampak terkekeh geli.

"Dia istriku," jawab Sasuke singkat namun tetap membuat Sakura merona. Naruto terkekeh geli, Naruto tahu, gadis didepannya inilah yang bernama Sakura—gadis yang membuat Sasuke mengigau sepanjang malam. Gadis yang amat dicintai sahabatnya.

Hinata menunduk merapihkan kemeja panjangnya agar tidak tampak lecek sehabis dari kamar mandi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pinggannya membuat rambutnya yang diikat kuda bergoyang.

"Teme! Kau jahaaat~ masa aku disuruh bawa-bawa keranjaaaang!" Teriak salah seorang teman Sasuke, dari jauh Hinata telah melihat teman Sasuke sudah datang, meskipun penglihatannya tidak jelas.

"Ayo mai—"

DEG!

Hinata merasakan dadanya ngilu melihat _'dobe'_ yang merupakan sahabat Uchiha Sasuke dari dekat. Naruto pun menatap Hinata tercengang. Seketika terasa pasokan oksigen bagi keduanya menipis. Seolah-olah semua sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hinata…. Hyuuga."

…

**Note :** Jujur, tantangan buat fict Multichapter itu banyak banget. Harus banyak-banyak waktu luang, kalau gak mau terlantarkan fictnya. Harus rajin-rajin baca chapter sebelumnya kalau nggak buyar semua plotnya. Ini aja udah buyar semua plotnya, jadi terpaksa saya buat plot baru. Niatnya 3-5 chapter tapi malah kayaknya lebih. Dan lama-lama discontinue #ditaboksendal

Udah gitu temanya berat mengenai ya… begitulah, tapi ceritanya termasuk ringan dengan plot yang mudah ditebak. Soalnya nggak pandai membuat fict multichapter, jadi setiap chapternya terdapat spoiler tentang chapter depan. Wkwkwk maaf ya.

Sebenernya dalam masa hiatus, tapi aku terus kepikiran sama fict ini. Jadi terpaksa buat chapter 3 nya, itu untung aja sudah ditulis setengahnya jadi tinggal ngelanjutin aja. Wkwkwkwk.

Gak lagi-lagi buat fict multichapter deh. Ini yang terakhir aja wkwkwk.

eh iya, karena chapter 1 umur Sasuke dibuat 27 dan sakura 19 tahun, jadinya Sasukenya kayak om-om, ganti Sasukenya umur 25 dan Sakuranya berumur 22 tahun wkwkwk.


End file.
